Enamorada de un criminal
by Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter
Summary: Traté de ver sus movimientos mientras dormía. La ventana era un poco facil de ver desde que tenía cortinas, bloqueaban mucho la vista. La ví despertar y mirar hacia donde yo estaba. Me bajé del arbol y comenzé a caminar por la calle cuando volteé de nuevo hacia donde estaba la chica que conocí. Me di cuenta entonces, de que ella me hace sentir bien por dentro, a pesar de mi lado
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, otra vez estoy por aquí para traerles una entrega mas, pero esta novela la lei y me pareció fantástica, asi que espero les guste y espero estar aquí publicando los capítulos asi sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 1 de "Enamorada de un criminal"**

**Capitulo 1:**

Esos ojos oscuros me flecharon, aunque yo sabia que no me llevaría a nada bueno. Lo intenté, pero no pude dejar de mirarlos.  
Mi nombre es _(tu nombre)_ y tengo 16 años, vivo en una pequeña y tranquila ciudad llamada _(tu ciudad)_. Mi vida es y siempre había sido tranquila, sencilla y simple, aunque prácticamente no me faltaba nada, tengo amigos, los mejores del mundo; una bonita familia.  
Pero mi 'sencilla' vida de repente dió un giro inesperado, un día bastó para que sucediera.  
Entré como todos los días a mi clase de literatura, con el profesor Adams. Siempre me he sentado hasta el fondo, a un lado de este chico, llamado Logan, Logan Henderson, y ése día no fué la excepción. Nunca había sido cercana a Logan, para ser sincera nunca le había hablado antes; pero lo conocía desde hace ya mucho tiempo.  
El chico siempre se veía con una mirada triste en sus ojos. Muchos me decían que su vida nunca ha sido muy buena pero, soy una chica con mente abierta, y pienso que la gente no es siempre lo que parecen ser. Ese día, yo trabajaba en una práctica cuando el profesor, el Sr. Adams disparó la pregunta con lo que todo empezó.  
- Bien clase, trabajen con su compañero de al lado para comparar sus respuestas.  
Todos se acercaron en pareja, pero yo solo me quedé ahí, insegura. No soy de esas personas que entablan conversación rápidamente, ni tampoco soy muy sociable. Pero está bien, solo es un trabajo en clase. No conocía a este chico y siendo honesta no se veía muy agradable.  
Así que me acerqué a Logan silenciosamente, asi sin hablar. El continuaba escribiendo lo que sea que el estuviera escribiendo, pero de algo estaba segura, no era nada relacionado con la materia.  
- Uhm, ¿Quieres leerme tu respuesta? - Le dije en un bajo tono de voz, fué la primera vez que me dirigía a el. Logan se veía tan guapo, lo era y mucho. Siempre lo había dicho. Y, sabía que si me sonreía, me iluminaría el día; el problema se situaba en que, él nunca lo hacía.  
-No. - Apenas y me contestó, fué casi un suave susurro, se escuchó seco y frío.  
-Bueno, entonces ¿quieres que te lea la mía?.- insistí  
-No. - Volvió a contestarme de la misma manera, yo solo lo miré con cierta incredulidad. Fue tan indiferente; ni siquiera se molestó en voltearme a ver.  
-Uhm, está bien.- me resigné.  
El profesor tenía ya la costumbre de dejar de llamar a Logan, ya que el nunca decía nada bueno. En cambio, yo pensaba y estaba casi segura de que el era inteligente, pero no le gustaba gastar su tiempo.  
El timbre sonó y separé mi asiento del de Logan, y comencé a guardar mis útiles. En ese momento, sentí una mirada; Logan me estaba mirando. Sentí su mirada como nunca había sentido otra antes. Jamás había mirado hacia mí, nunca. Rápidamente miró hacia lo lejos, se levantó de su asiento y salió rápido hacia la puerta.  
A partir de ese día, la manera en la cual miraba a Logan Henderson cambió repentinamente. Necesitaba ayudarlo, tenía que ayudarlo. Eso fue lo que estuve pensando todo el día.

El primer dia no fue muy bueno, excepto al final, cuando lo sorprendí mirándome. Esa noche tuve el sentimiento de que estaba siendo observada, no pude dormir bien y, a veces, hasta pude pensar que Logan me estaba viendo por mi ventana, pero cuando iba a ver, no había nada, era solo el árbol de afuera, un gran arbol paulonia que ya me había dado sustos asi antes. Después de eso, no dormí nada y seguí pensando en Logan.

Al siguiente dia, me levante muy temprano, mas temprano de lo usual. Me vi al espejo, las ojeras que tenia eran tremendas.

-Maldito Logan- me dije en mi mente, y después reí; era obvio que el no tenia la culpa, bueno, no del todo. Me despedí de mi madre, que preparaba el almuerzo y me fui a la escuela. Ya ahí, de nuevo en la clase de literatura, estaba haciendo un trabajo y de repente voltee a verlo, me estaba mirando de nuevo, estaba casi pasmado, deje de verlo y mire hacia mi cuaderno, sonrojada como tomate; pero el no dejo de mirarme. Me estaba mirando con esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos. Pero volví a la realidad cuando el Sr. Adams se dirigió hacia mi diciendo: - lea el siguiente párrafo si es tan amable-  
Mire hacia mi libro y busque donde tenia que leer, estábamos leyendo 'Orgullo y prejuicio'. Leí dos párrafos, los cuales no entendí, ya que estuve pensando en mirar hacia Logan, pero sabia que si miraba hacia a el, comenzaría a tartamudear y perdería la lectura.  
Finalmente termine de leer y agache mi cabeza, puse mi cabello de lado, de la manera que hacia una pequena cortina entre Logan y yo. Nada pudo ir peor hasta que el Sr. Adams dijo:

- Ahora clase, hablen con sus compañeros de a un lado y comenten sobre el capítulo.

Yo no me moví, ni un milímetro, estaba mas que segura que el ni siquiera iba a hacer el intento de hablar conmigo. De repente sentí que algo toco mi escritorio, fue cuando vi a Logan apoyándose mirando hacia mi. Me acomode en mi asiento y busque el capitulo. Pasaba rápidamente las hojas al mismo tiempo que sentía su mirada.  
-Entonces, crees que el prefacio refleja el final?- de nuevo fui yo quien comenzó a hablar.  
-Eso creo.  
Wow, dijo 'eso creo' puede decir algo que no sea 'no'. Interrumpió mis penosos pensamientos cuando me pregunto:  
- Desde hace cuanto tiempo te conozco? Te me haces familiar.  
- Bueno, te conocí en el cuarto grado, cuando eras nuevo.- le conteste sinceramente.  
-Oh si, si.  
- Hummmm- no supe que mas decirle.

Sentí algo en mi cuello, y me quede pasmada. Voltee hacia Logan, el estaba tan cerca de mi mirando hacia mi cuello. No pude apartar mis ojos de el, y el tampoco lo hizo. Veia tantas cosas en sus ojos, eran tan profundos. En ese momento senti como si estuviera hablando con el aun sin usar nuestras voces.  
-Por favor dígame que piensa 'Señor Henderson'.

Di un pequeño salto en mi asiento de sorpresa al ver al Sr. Adams enfrente de nosotros. Me sentía tan avergonzada ya que sabia que los compañeros esperaban la escena que Logan estaba a punto de hacer.  
El lentamente miro hacia arriba y dijo - Por que?. En un tono alto.  
El Sr. Adams se veia en busca de una respuesta de Logan, y se quedo ahí esperándola. Logan se veía tan indiferente.  
-Estoy esperando, Henderson.  
-No debería hacerlo.- contesto con su típico tono frio.  
-Solo dime lo que la srita. _ te dijo.  
-No.  
-Logan... - El Sr. Adams se veía tan molesto.  
-Bah, a la m*erda!.- contesto Logan aun mas furioso.  
La cara del Sr. Adams se puso rojísima y simplemente dijo:  
-Ve a la oficina del director.

Logan se veia aburrido y parecia como si no esperara algo mejor, camino hacia la puerta, dejandola azotar fuertemente. El Sr. Adams nos dijo a la clase que siguieramos conversando. Despues hizo dos llamadas en su celular y no pude evitar sentirme triste. Después de clase pase por la oficina y vi a Logan siendo llevado por un hombre. El estaba completamente furioso. Logan bajo las escaleras y miro hacia mi, se quedo mirandome mientras caminaba hacia su auto. Le dije adios con mi mano. Los vi subir al auto y alejarse. Despues me fui a casa. Otra tarde pensando en Logan, comenzaba a acostumbrarme, y no sabia si eso era bueno.

**Bueno, espero y les gustara, a mi me encanto y bueno dejen reviews "Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado"…lo siento, me traume con "Los Juegos del Hembre", si, si soy tributo ¿Y?...Besos, dejen sus comentarios**

**Azalea**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola, gracias a todos los que dejaron review, y para Tinnis Loppy: si es lectoraxpersonaje y espero te siga gustando y bueno, creo que tengo algo en comun contigo pero basta de palabrerias aqui el siguiente capi.**

**Capitulo 2:**

* * *

Nunca les mencioné a mis amigos como me siento acerca de Logan. Aveces pienso que es un caso de ayuda, pero otras veces pienso lo día siguiente, me dirigí con mis amigos durante el almuerzo, caminaba hacia ellos para ir a la cafeterí 'pandilla' de amigos eran tres chicas y cuatro chicos. No eramos muy populares, pero eramos conocidos por la dirección de la escuela por ser los mejores de la clase y estabamos dentro del grupo del gobierno estudiantil. Tambien eramos muy talentosos. Los chicos estaban hablando acerca de una banda de rock que apenas comenzaba y estaba ganando popularidad. Sus nombres eran Nathan, Thomas, Christian y Charlie. Y mis amigas, sus nombres eran Fernanda, Jane y Lucy. Las chicas sobre una tarea de ciencia y sobre aquel tonto profesor de matematicas que no sabía nada sobre 'enseñar'. Caminé hacia Lucy, que era mi mejor amiga desde el Jardin de niños, llegué hacia ella y me abrazó.  
- ¿En donde estubiste_? - me dijo Jane.  
- No me regañes, estaba al otro lado de la escuela. - le dije con un tono de cansancio.  
- Dejenla,_ tiene sus negocios y son 'privados'.- contestó Lucy picaramente.  
- Oh_ tienes un chupetón - Dijo Fernanda apuntando hacia mi cuello, burlandose por la escena que estubo apunto de hacer Jason en el salon de clases. Al escuchar la palabra 'chupeton' llegaron los chicos.  
- Oh,_ yo no veo nada, ¿quien quiere un chupeton de verdad?.- dijo Tomas.  
- ¡Ha! Cállate Tom.- Lo regañó Jane.  
- ¿Que hay de tí_? .- me preguntó Nathan.  
- Estabamos hablando sobre el compañero de literatura de_. - mencionó Lucy.  
-Oh espera, ¿estan hablando sobre el niño retrasado?.- Charlie lo nombró burlandose.  
- Mhmmmm si estas hablando de Henderson... - lo interrumpió Fernanda.  
- Espera, espera, ¿'compañero'? o es que acaso estaban ligando?.- Me preguntó Christian.  
Oh, era increíble como malinterpretaban las cosas.  
- Henderson es un bueno para nada.- dijo Nathan algo molesto.  
- Heey jovencito, no juzgues a alguien que no conoces ok?. - Lo regañó Jane.  
- ¿Y que quieres que haga? El mismo demuestra que es un bueno para nada.- siguió Nathan.  
Yo no pude más.  
-¡Ya basta!..- Dije en un tono de voz bastante alto, casi un los sorprendió. Lucy solía ser siempre mi salvadora.  
- Ella tiene razón, dejen a Logan.- Les dijo Lucy.  
- Vamos chicas, no empiezen a hechar humo por algo sin importancia.- trató de calmarme Charlie.  
- Pues entonces callense.- casi pude expresar mi enojo.  
El timbre sonó y me fui algo molesta hacia la clase. Odiaba como todos parecían estar en contra de Logan. Apreciaba mucho el apoyo de Lucy, pero sé que lo hacía porque es mi mejor amiga.  
-Espera ahí_.- Volteé y vi a Nathan caminando hacia mí. Él siempre habia sido un amigo fiel desde hace muchos años. Lo conocía desde que teníamos ambos 8 años.  
-¿Qué pasa Nat?.  
-Ehmm, bueno solo quería que supieras que me importas, y no quiero que Henderson te meta en un problema.  
Bah, ¿está bromeando, cierto?. Su comentario me confundió.  
- Puedo cuidarme sola Nathan, aún así, muchas gracias.- le respondí y me di la vuelta. Pero él me tomó del brazo.  
- Hablo enserio_.  
- Yo también.- Traté de irme una vez más pero ahora fuí yo quien me detuve, me di la vuelta al notar que Nathan en verdad se notaba preocupado.  
- No entiendes Nathan, Logan es un buen chico, lo sé.  
Nathan asintió con la cabeza.  
- Lo siento, me tengo que ir.- se dió la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las canchas.  
Estaba algo sorprendida de que ÉL fué quien me dijo que estaba preocupado. Bueno, para eso estan los amigos, supongo. Caminé hacia mi clase. Entré y me senté en mi banca, sin decir nisiquiera hola a mis amigos ya que aún estaba molesta. ¿Como pudieron mis amigos ser tan...? nisiquiera encuentro las palabras. Dejé de hablar conmigo misma y volteé hacia mi izquierda. De nuevo, él estaba ahi, me sorprendió el hecho que no lo hubieran suspendido.

Logan Hendersono estaba sentado ahí con su típica cara de aburrimiento, pero de una manera u otra, se veía diferente a los demas días, algo asi como... ¿feliz?. Él vestía unos jeans negros con una chaqueta beige y zapatos negros. Era gracioso que yo vestía los mismos colores. Una blusa negra y Jeans color beige. Con unos comodos converse negros.  
- ¡Hola Logan!.- Lo saludé mientras le sonreía, y rápidamente mi estado de animo se elevó magicamente.  
El me miró y parecía como si estuviera peleando con su rostro. Yo sabía que quería sonreir, pero no dió en el blanco. O, talvez mis ojos querían jugarme una broma.  
-Te veías molesta hace rato. - comenzóLogan la platica.  
- Oh si, lo estaba sabes...?.  
Logan esperaba para que continuara, pero decidí no contarle. Por supuesto que no lo haría.  
- No fué nada en realidad.  
-Entreguen su tarea y si la entregan tarde, ya lo saben. Una espantosa "F". - Dijo derepende el Sr. Adams.  
Pasé mi tarea hacia enfrente de la clase. Lógicamente, Logan no hacía su tarea. Pero aun así pregunté.  
-¿No hiciste tu tarea?.  
Logan se rió por lo bajo, y comenzó a escribir lo que siempre escribía, cosa que yo desconocía.  
Entonces acerqué mi banca hacia la de Logan para comenzar a leer el capítulo. Leí un parrafo, Logan se levantó y movió su banca aún más cerca. Yo sentía mariposas, y eso me asustaba. No quize escuchar a mis amigos y esa era una prueba de que me estaba enamorando de él, sólo eso podía significar.

"Las colinas fueron el espacio de la ciudad donde los espíritus y leyendas deambulan. las leyenda de la ciudad nunca han sido viejas o irrespetadas."  
Escuché a Logan leer la primera página y estaba feliz de que lo hiciera. Nunca lo había escuchado leer. Estaba perpleja por su hermosa voz y su manera de mover sus labios al leer.  
-Tu turno.- Me dijo Logan, me congelé un momento. Su voz estaba a milimetros de mi oído. Logan susurró tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el calor en su voz y sentí la sensacion de que mi oreja estallaba en llamas.  
Yo volteé lentamente para ver sus ojos y él no se había movido. Estaba tan cerca de mi, nisiquiera una pulgada alcanzaba a separarnos. Nunca me había dado cuenta cómo los irises de sus ojos eran tan hermosos. Sus labios, se veían tan perfectos. La estructura de su rostro lo hizo excepcional. Si no lo conociera mejor, podría pensar que el estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Sus ojos bajaban hacia mi naríz y después hacia mi boca. Él parpadeó y me separé un centimetro de él.  
- Tienes... tienes unos ojos hermosos.- expresó Logan.  
Yo no podía respirar. Ésa fué mi reacción, sin palabras. Dos segundos después, respiré porfin y lo miré.  
- Tús ojos tambien lo son Lo...- no pude terminar.  
- Oh señorita_, quiero hablar con usted al final de la clase, gracias.  
El Sr. Adams nos miró desde su escritorio, el levantó la mirada desde su computadora, completamente indiferente.  
-Uhm, ¿para que?.- le contesté colorada.  
- Ya verás al final de la clase.  
Oh no, ese día tenía que hablar con la profesora Gomez sobre negocios en la dirección.  
perdón, no puedo. Tengo que hablar con la Profr. Gomez antes de...- intenté explicarle pero me interrumpió.  
- Eso puede ser reorganizado, puedes hablar con ella en otra ocacion, porfavor regresa a trabajar.- me dijo.  
- Lo siento, pero es muy importante.  
- Dime lo que harás al final de la clase.- me preguntó el profesor.  
- No es mi negocio, es sobre la dirección escolar.- le contesté enojada.  
- Siga repelando señorita y la enviaré a detención. - contestó en un tono molesto.  
Yo solo me quede quieta y perpleja, no habia dicho nada malo. No podía quedarme después de la clase, tenía que hablar con la profesora Gomez para darle una información que ella necesitaba y la quería antes de que sonara el timbre.  
- Ella está ocupada después de clase, ¿A caso no entiendes Adams?- Le dijo Logan con tono grosero, él intentaba defenderme.

Oh no Logan...

- No voy a aguantar esto Hendereson, es PROFESOR Adams, si eres tan amable.- lo regañó el profesor.  
- Que no entiende que está hablando con la autoridad del gobierno estudiantil, esque no lo soportas Adams. - siguió Logan.  
- Eso es todo Henderson! No puedo aguantarte más, parece que defender a tu compañera no está ayudando, y creo que sabes lo que sifnigica.  
- ¡Expulsame, no me importa! - gritó Logan, se levantó de su asiento y se fué.  
La clase estaba en silencio y todos estaban anonadados. El Sr. Adams llamó a la oficina indignado y nos dijo a todos que empezaramos a leer. Me dedicó una mirada terrorifica y me dijo que iba a hablar con migo después de la clase. Fernanda estaba sentada hasta en frente, se dió la vuelta para mirarme. Yo ignoré a todos y solo bajé mi cabeza. Genial.  
La clase terminó y me quedé a solas con el Profr. Adams, me sorprendió lo breve que fué su discurso.  
- Bueno, solo quiero dejar claro que Henderson no es el tipo de chico para entamblar una amistad.- comenzó a decir. No podía creerlo. - También deberias saber que estubo en prisión de menores en su pasado. Una estudiante destacada como tu debería cuidar sus pasos.- finalizó el profr.  
Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me fuí. Caminé rápidamente hacia la oficina de la Profesora Gomez e intenté abrir la puerta. Perfecto. Ella no estaba.  
- Le dije lo que necesitabas decirle.- derepente apareció Fernanda parada a un lado de su casillero.  
- Oh ¿enserio? Gracias Fer, que alivio.  
- No hay problema.- me contestó.  
El resto del dia en la escuela, no ví a Logan en ningun lugar, sabía que se había ido.  
Caminaba hacia mi casa desde que practicaba soccer, practicaba varios deportes desde que descubrí que era buena en ellos, y caminaba por calles cercanas en el camino hacia mi casa. Me fijé en esos chicos charlando en un circulo al otro lado de la calle. Ellos tenían tattoos, perforaciones y todo eso. Seguí caminando pero ellos seguian mirandome. Llegué a casa y me di cuenta que mis padres no estaban, casi nunca estaban, excepto por mi madre que solo la veía en las mañanas. Mi hermano mayor estudiaba y nunca estaba en casa tampoco. Cociné para mi misma e hize mi tarea. Me fuí a la cama exhausta. Esa noché soñé que estaba siendo perseguida por la pandilla de los chicos con tatuajes. Yo seguía corriendo pero me atraparon y se acercaban rapidamente amí. Lo que grité me sorprendió. -¡Logan!. Desperté con mi grito y estaba enredada entre mis mantas. Volteé a ver el reloj. Eran las 3 de la mañana. Ví algo moverse y volteé hacia la ventana. Sabía que había visto aquel desordenado cabello barrido hacia un lado.

NARRA LOGAN  
Traté de ver sus movimientos mientras dormía. La ventana era un poco facil de ver desde que tenía cortinas, bloqueaban mucho la vista. Ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Después la escuché decir. "Logan". La ví despertar y mirar hacia donde yo estaba. Me bajé del arbol y comenzé a caminar por la calle cuando volteé de nuevo hacia donde estaba la chica que conocí. Me di cuenta entonces, de que ella me hace sentir bien por dentro, a pesar de mi lado obscuro

* * *

**No olviden dejar review, que los capi. seran un poco mas largos puesto que la novela es como de 93 capitulo, asi que tal vez suba dos en uno, dejen review y "Que la suerte este siempre de su lado", dire eso siempre asi que acostumbrense**

**Azalea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wazaaaaaaaaaa! les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que esten bien de salud y bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron review y que Tinnis Loppy si siges enferma que te mejores...¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado! **

**Capitulo 3:**

* * *

Al siguiente día, aun confundida por lo que había visto en la madrugada. Baje las escaleras, y encontré una nota pegada en el refrigerador, era de mis padres. La tome y la leí, decía:  
"Hey _, lamentamos no haberte dicho anoche, pero tu padre y yo nos fuimos a un viaje de negocios y estaremos alla el fin de semana. Cuidate, te dejamos la tarjeta de debito por si la necesitas, talvez venga tu hermano de visita. Hay comida en el refrigerador. Te amamos. Mama y papa".  
Oh bueno, se les olvido avisarme. Menos mal que hay comida y espacio, me refiero a que, mi casa era muy grande y bonita, era perfecta.  
Mis padres siempre han trabajado y ya estoy algo acostumbrada a pasarla sola los fines de semana. Bueno, para despejar mi mente un poco del pequeño olvido de mis padres, mientras iba hacia el colegio, comencé a recordar su voz, la escuchaba en mi cabeza.

FLASHBACK  
-Tienes... tienes unos ojos hermosos.- Me dijo Logan mientras yo estaba perpleja, sin respirar.

Fin flashback

Recorde sus hermosas palabras hacia mi, no dejaba de pensar en su rostro perfecto, sus bellos ojos. Tenia literatura hasta la ultima hora, el día se me paso tan lento como el caminar de un caracol. No podía esperar a verlo en clase. Verlo a el, a Logan Henderson.  
Pero todo se arruinó cuando entre a la clase, el timbre sonó y todos estaban ya en sus asientos; todos excepto Logan. Mi corazón parecía hundirse en mi pecho al ver que no entraba por la puerta. En ese momento se abrió, sentí mi pecho agitarse tan a prisa esperando que fuera el, pero no, no era Logan.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentia mareada, como si estubiera hambrienta, por su presencia.  
Si no me conociera, podria decir que comenzaba a ser adicta a el. Almorze con mis amigos en la cafeteria como usualmente lo hacia, manteniendo siempre mi vista hacia arriba buscandolo. Hasta que me di por vencida.

-No vendra- me dije a mi misma.

Fernanda murmuró en mi oido, me pregutó algo sobre Logan, no supe bien que, solo asentí con la cabeza. Después de la escuela, caminé hacia mi casillero para ponerme mi ropa para entrenar soccer.  
En el tiempo que estube practicando, no pude dejar de pensar en Logan, estaba tan distraída que no hize nada bien, recibí varios regaños por mi tonta cabeza hueca.  
Después de la practica, caminaba hacia mi casa. Ví a la misma pandilla de hombres al otro lado de la calle, esta vez se quedaron con la mirada fija en mí. Pero era mas que eso, ellos comenzaron a seguirme lentamente. Estaba lista para comenzar a correr ya que mi casa no estaba tan cerca; estaba cansada, pero estaba segura de que aún me quedaban energias para correr.  
Pronto llegaría a mi calle, y de repente, no los escuché mas, volteé pero no los ví.

-Uff, que alivio.- respiré y dije por dentro.

Estaba caminando lentamente cuando entonces, de nuevo esos tipos comenzaron a caminar alrededor de las calles, para alcanzarme en la calle siguiente. Los ví cada vez más cerca de mi e inmediatamente me di la vuelta, y comenzé a correr.  
Corrí hacia una plaza cerca de la escuela, giré y los ví caminar hacia un callejón.

-Está bien, talvez dejaron de seguirme.- me dije de nuevo.

Respiré hondo y de nuevo comenzé a caminar hacia mi casa. Caminé alrededor de la plaza para llegar a el callejon donde se habían ido los tipos, era el unico camino, ya que éste cortaba en la calle principal que conecta a mi casa.

- Cielos, ahora tendré que llevar un arma conmigo.  
Caminaba hablando sola cuando derepente, me empujaron contra una pared, estaba perpleja, no podía respirar.

Presionaron mi rostro contra la pared, estaba a apunto de gritar pero me estaban lastimando mucho.

-Por favor, tomen mi dinero, no me hagan daño, porfavor.- les suplicaba con lagrimas en mis ojos.

Ellos se reían, no pude ver sus caras, estaba demaciado asustada. Me empujaron contra un contenedor de basura, me dolían mucho las costillas y sabía que el golpe sería algo más que un simple moretón.  
De nuevo me empujaron hacia la pared, y ésta vez, me sentí mareada y sentía que de mi frente salía sangre.  
-Está bien, tomaremos tu dinero y algo más...- Dijo el más grande de el grupo.  
Sentí sus manos bajando hacia mi cintura, y después hacia mi muslo, grité y traté de quitar sus asquerosas manos de mí, pero de nuevo me golpearon en la cabeza.  
- ¡Por favor no! No hagan esto.- les grité con un hilo de voz.

Pero una vez mas, golpearon mi cabeza contra una pared, esta vez, todo a mi alrededor dió vueltas.  
Caí al suelo, aún tratano de ver algo, pero los hombres ya no estaban alrededor de mi. No podía escuchar casi nada, solo pequeños murmuros.  
Aproveché y comenzé a arrastrarme lentamente, pero mi fuerza estaba bajando, cada vez mas debil, hasta que ví a alguien caminando hacia mí. Se inclinó hacía mi y me cargó.  
Sus manos eran fuertes y firmes, esos brazos eran diferentes a los de los otros. Traté de mirar fijamente hacia sus ojos.

-Lo... ¿Logan?.- Apenas y pude susurrarlo.  
-Estoy aquí, aguarda.

Me tomó con más fuerza y comenzó a caminar. A pesar de mis heridas, estava muy feliz de estar a salvo, especialmente, estaba feliz de que Logan fué quien me salvó.

* * *

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, los brazos de Logan me hicieron sentir cálida por dentro, pero físicamente, me dolía aún más. Si hubiera sido otra persona la que me hubiera cargado, le hubiera gritado y suplicado para que me bajara.  
Sentí que Logan caminaba, tratando de ir rapido pero sin lastimarme. Mi vista se ponía cada vez mas borrosa, apenas podía distinguir el rostro de Logan. La parte derecha de su cara estaba dañada y lastimada, sentí una descarga electrica dentro de mi pecho al ver su lesión, seguramente fué mi culpa.  
Logan bajó la mirada hacia mí, ya que vió que yo lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos se notaban preocupados; traté de sonreir, para calmarlo un poco, pero mi boca apenas y podía moverse.

Logan dudó un poco y... me sonrió.

Jamás había visto algo así, nunca había visto a Logan sonreir, éra una sonrisa a medias pero me sentía en las nubes; cerré mis ojos y mi mente descansó un poco. Sentí que Logan me sujetó con más fuerza y empezó a caminar más rápido, casi corría.  
Despues de un momento, sentí que abrió una puerta, yo no abrí los ojos, caminó un poco y abrió otra puerta, después me acostó en una cama.  
Me acomodó una almohada a la izquierda de ésta, éra muy cómoda. Traté de disfrutar la comodidad de la cama, mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido.  
Escuché que Logan venía, así que abrí mis ojos y lo ví llegar con hielo y un botiquín de emergencia.

-Lo...- intenté hablar.  
- No hables, porfavor.- Puso su dedo sobre mis labios, y callé. Su dedo me calló.

Quitó su mano de mi boca, y comenzó con mis brazos. Noté que estaban raspados, pero el dolor no era realmente tan grande comparado con el de mis costillas y mi cabeza.  
Cerré mis ojos.

-Y porfavor, no te duermas.- Me dijo Logan con delicadesa.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré fijamente, él limpiaba y trataba de sanar mis heridas. Sus manos se movían con mucho cuidado.  
Limpió casi todas las raspaduras de mis brazos y, cuidadosamente, llegó a mi cabeza, yo traté de levantarme para hacerlo más facil.  
Logan limpiaba las heridas en mi cabeza, me ardió un poco. Después el me dijo:

-Parece que tu craneo fué demasiado fuerte para no quebrarse.  
- Hubiera muerto si eso hubiera pasado.- Le respondí.  
- No, yo hubiera muerto.- Me dijo en un susurro, y después se quedó en silencio.

El terminó con mi cabeza y yo me dí la vuelta. Hize una horrible mueca de dolor, el dolor que sentía en mis costillas era de lo peor. Y él se dió cuenta.  
Logan dudó un poco, inseguro de levantarme mi camiseta, entonces, simplemente yo lo hize. Él miró fijamente a mi cintura, sin ser presunciosa, tenía un buen abdomen

Miró mi cintura un rato, y después parpadeó. Rapidamente encontró la parte donde me dolía, miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Creo.. creo que esto tardará un rato en sanar.- Me dijo Logan.  
- ¿Está tan mal la herida?.- Pregunté yo.

Eché un vistazo y ví una gran mancha, su color era horrible, entre negro y morado. Y tenía raspaduras arriba, alrededor de la herida, estaba rojo.  
Abrí mi boca con sorpresa.

-Lo siento si esto te arde.- me dijo Logan preocupado.

Comenzó a limpiarme y yo seguía haciendo muecas de lo doloroso que era. Me estremecí.  
Finalmente cerré mis ojos para controlar mis ganas de llorar por el dolor, pero fallé.  
Sentí que puso una venda alrededor de mi cintura, fué ahi cuando abrí mis ojos. Lo abrochó, y me sentí un poco mejor.  
Logan alzó la mirada y vió las lagrimas de dolor que dejé caer. Rápidamente él las limpió, se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado de no herirme, yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro cuidadosamente, y tomé su mano. Logan silenciosamente acarició mi cabello con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba la mía, se inclinó y respiró sobre mi piel. No quería que Logan se fuera, su abrazó me tranquilizó, me sentía mucho mejor; fué un momento magico. De nuevo estaba en las nubes.  
Él me tomó con cuidado y me apartó de su pecho. Aún estabamos tomados de la mano.

- Creo que te traeré algo de comer.- exclamó Logan, su rostro ya no se veía preocupado.  
- Oye, es mi turno de limpiarte.- Le dije.

Logan se veía confuso hasta que tocó su rostro, y se dió cuenta que también estaba herido. Lo hize que se sentara en la cama. Con cuidado me moví, él no hizo ningún gesto de dolor mientras yo le frotaba su mejilla.  
Un par de minutos después, me dijo:  
- Ok, creo que ya es suficiente.  
- Espera, deja de hacerte el rudo.  
- No, no lo soy, es solo que no me duele tanto, he estado peor.- me contestó

Suspiré y puse las cosas en el botiquín, mientras, Logan ya estaba en la puerta.  
- Regreso en un rato.- Me dijo, y rápidamente salió antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo.

* * *

**bueno espero que dejen su review, besos a todos los que leen esta historia**

**Azalea**


	4. Chapter 4

**What sup guys? hola ¿como estan chicos? espero que bien, y si no...¡Animo!, ya es fin de semana, ok, quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron review, especialmente a Tinnis Lopy por su amistad en esta grandiosa pagina llamada Fanfiction, muy bien chicos, sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo:**

* * *

Esperé a que Logan regresara, me preguntaba si él vivía solo. Me levanté y comenze a caminar alrededor de su habitación, era muy simple. Hacía la derecha había un armario, una cama, en donde yo me recosté, y un escritorio viejo, sobre éste había varios papeles y carpetas. Qué extraño, el nunca hacía su tarea.  
Caminé hacia su armario y lo abrí, me sorprendió ver un hermoso joyero dentro de él. Estaba hecho de madera obscura, y tenía bonitos diseños grabados a un lado. Parecía como si hubiera pertenecido a una señora rica. La curiosidad me ganó y la abrí, y dentro había un collar precioso, era de verdad muy hermoso, hecho de plata fina; y el diamante que colgaba era divino. Brillaba tanto aún sin necesidad del sol.  
También había una tiara a un lado, era muy bonita también, no era muy pequeña, y tenía también pequeños diamantes alrededor de ella. Todo éra muy clasico. La caja también tenía música, una melodia muy linda que en mi vida había escuchado.  
Cerré la caja y observé las otras cosas que había en el cuarto, éra algo extraño, cualquier adolescente hubiera tenido posters de sus bandas o equipos favoritos pegados en la pared, pero Logan no tenía ninguno. Me dirigí hacia la ventana y eché un vistazo, estaba obscuro. No podía reconocer en qué calle estaba, porque ya había anochesido, cerré las cortinas y me senté de nuevo en la cama.  
No tardé mucho tiempo en esa posición y rápidamente me levanté, me dirigí hacia la sala. También era muy sencilla, dos sofás, una pequeña mesa en el centro y una televisión; también había un par de repisas a un lado. Encima de la mesa de centro, había varias revistas. Después miré hacia las repisas, en ellas había algunos discos, conocía algunos de ellos pero no todos.  
Caminé despues hacia la cocina, las paredes de ésta eran grises, y las vitrinas eran color blanco, muy simple también.  
Regresé a su habitación después de mi pequeño recorrido en su casa, no era nada presunciosa, seguia con mi gran duda. ¿Vivirá Logan solo?.  
Al regresar a su habitación me dí cuenta de que había otra habitación. Caminé hacia ella, igual que las otras, éra sencilla, solo un par de estantes y un armario, el cual estaba completamente lleno de cajas. Dejé ese cuarto y me dirigí hacia su cama. Esperé un rato, y después de un momento, escuché que la puerta se abrió. Me levanté y no tardo mucho en que lo viera caminando hacia mí.

- La comida está en la cocina.- Me dijo Logan. Y caminó guiandome hacia la cocina.  
- Logan, ¿vives solo?.- le pregunté.  
Logan se sentó y yo hize lo mismo.  
- Si, mi tío aveces viene a visitarme, pero es muy de vez en cuando.- me contestó.

Quería seguir preguntando mas cosas, pero me detuve, sus padres no estaban aquí.

- ¿De quién es ésta casa?.- mi curiosidad me insistía en seguir preguntando.  
- Es mía.  
- Oh.- le dije, y asentí con la cabeza.  
Logan me dió una caja de comida china,  
- ¿Fuiste a hasta un restaurante por esto?.- le pregunté de nuevo.  
- Sí, no me digas que no te gusta?.  
- No, no es eso, me encanta.- le dije, y era la verdad, adoraba la comida china.  
- Entonces ya somos dos.- me respondió y me dió un tenedor, entonces comencé a comer.

Definitivamente era de un restaurant. Logan se quedaba pasmado mirandome, mientras yo comía.

NARRA LOGAN

La miré comer, éra tan... linda. Sí, esa es la palabra que encaja perfectamente. Ella también me miraba; qué bueno que no se enteró lo que le hize a esos malditos bastardos en el callejón, se pudo haber asustado más. Aún seguia sintiendo ese hormigueo en mi mejilla, donde ella me tocó. No pude describir mi sentimiento cuando la sentí recargar su cabeza en mi hombro, o cuando tomé su mano.

Éra todo tan extraño, toda esa m*erda del amor nunca había hecho efecto en mí, jamás había sentido nada por alguien antes. NADIE. Mi vida ha sido dura y dolorosa, cuando recuerdo a mi papá, siento que debí haber sido yo quien lo matara. Mi mamá... mi padre la mató, aún guardo su ultima posesio, su joyero.

Cada vez que veía a _(Tú)_ mirando hacia mí, me quedaba pasmado mirandola. Ella éra... naturalmente hermosa. Recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos, la ignoré tanto, estoy totalmente arrependito de haber sido un idiota. Élla era ... especial.

-¿Te gusta la comida?. le pregunté.  
- Mhhmmm, sí, eshtá muy rico.- me contestó cubriendo su boca.  
Me reí al escucharla, élla me miró y sonrió. Su sonrisa, me daban ganas de tocar sus labios cada vez que la veía sonreir.

-No tenías que gastar dinero por comida Logan, me hubiera conformado con un cereal, jaja.- me dijo élla.  
Le sonreí.  
- Se me antojó la comida china.- le contesté.  
Terminamos de comer, y me dí cuenta de que su costilla aún le dolía.  
- Creo que debo ir a casa Logan.  
- Puedes quedarte si quieres.- exclamé.  
- Mis padres deben estar esperandome.- me contestó.

Miente, yo sabía que sus padres no estaban en casa

- Ah si, ¿Entonces porqué no te han llamado?.  
Élla tragó saliva  
- De verdad _ puedes tomar mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá o en el otro cuarto, no te molestaré. No pienses que quiero ser pervertido..- le dije animándola a que se quedara, la verdad ganas no me faltaban, ella era... sexy.  
- Si no te importa, está bien.- me contestó y le sonreí.  
Y  
o sabía que no le gustaba estar sola en su casa. La llevé a mi cuarto y le indiqué en donde estaba el baño, y dónde había mas cobijas si necesitaba. Puse su mochila a un lado de la cama, élla me agradeció. Le dí una camisa mía y unos shorts para que durmiera. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la sala, me puse a ver la televisión.

Después de unos minutos fuí hacia la habitacion donde élla estaba, para ver si ya se había acostado. Le íba a preguntar si se le antojaban unas palomitas de maíz, entré al cuarto y me di cuenta de que no había tocado.

- Soy un idiota - me dije a mi mismo.

Me quedé mirandola, se había puesto mis shorts, pero aún no se ponía la camiseta. Traía un sostén negro que hacía lucir su cuerpo aún mas hermoso. Me quedé parado admirando su lindo cuerpo, hasta que dió la vuelta y me vió. Nuestros ojos se encontaron y yo caminé hacia élla y...

* * *

Narras Tú  
Me estaba cambiando, me iba a poner la ropa que Logan me había dado, tardé un poco mas de lo usual ya que trataba de no mover la venda que traía en mi cintura. Estaba forcejeando mucho y batallé para poder cambiarme, y finalmenta me puse los shorts. No podía agacharme ya que mi abdomen me dolía muchisimo.  
Estaba tratando de encontrar la parte donde me dolía mas para hacerlo más facil y me doliera menos al cambiarme, me quité mi camisa tratando de que mi vendaje no se desacomodara, me estaba desesperando, suspiré y miré hacia arriba. Recordé el joyero que había en el armario, y quize ir a verlo, pero cuando me dí la vuelta, ahí estaba Logan. Estaba ahí parado en la puerta como guardia mirandome, me refiero a que, me miraba arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez.  
Y sí, ahí estabamos los dos de pie, en un cuarto con una cama, cualquier adolescente hubiera hecho lo que estaba pasando por nuestras mentes. De repente Logan entró al cuarto. Mantuvimos nuestras miradas juntas hasta que él estubo frente a mí. Tomó la camiseta que me había dado para dormir y me arregló mi vendaje, eso fué todo; tan simple. Comenzé a respirar otra vez.  
Me miró de nuevo y finalmente, hize lo que desde siempre había querido hacer, bueno, ambos queríamos.  
Extendió su mano hacia mí y me jaló cuidadosamente hacia el y presionó mis labios contra los suyos.  
Sí, finalmente nos besamos.  
El besó fué lento y suave, me besó de una manera tan tierna, fué tan romantico, yo aún con los ojos abiertos, me sorprendió al principio, pero después me relajé y seguí el beso. Fué rápido, pero hermoso, no puedo negarlo, miró hacia mí y me sonrió, me dedicó, ésa sonrisa que me encantaba.  
Logan cuidadosamente puso sus manos alrededor de mi espalda, para después yo tomarlo por la nuca y abrir mis manos en su hermoso cabello, él presionó mi cuerpo contra el suyo, Y me besó de nuevo, de nuevo comenzó lento y tierno, pero comenzó a tomar mas pasion. Mientras nos besabamos, pude notar que Logan se entregaba completamente a sus instintos, estaba completamente perdido entre nuestras emociones mientras estabamos juntos. Él comenzó a ser mas brusco mientras los segundos pasaban, traté de inhalar pero el no se detuvo, fué un beso tan magnifico.  
Jamás alguien me habia besado de ésta manera, amé completamente sentir sus suaves labios, no sé cuanto duró el beso, yo sentí que fueron siglos. Logan me llevó hacia la pared. Parecía... ansioso, tuve que apartarlo un poco, estaba lastimada del abdomen y además, trataba de que no pasara a mayores, él pareció aceptarlo y ambos sonreímos, aún teniamos los ojos cerrados, Logan pegó su frente con la mía y me dió 2 besos rapidos.  
Logan lentamente abrió sus ojos, yo hize lo mismo.

- Necesito... necesito preguntarte algo.- me susurró al oido.

Esperé a que prosiguiera.

- Quiero que me digas, bueno, quiero saber qué piensas de mí. Quiero saber porque me besaste también. Quiero saber porque te agrado cuando a las demás personas no. Di... dime porqué me siento tan feliz y diferente cuando estás cerca de mí, dímelo _.- me dijo Logan.

Tomé su mano y la puse contra su mejilla.

- Logan, todas esas preguntas son tan fácil de responder, pero quiero que me digas tú cual es esa respuesta, ¿porqué crees tu que hago eso?.- le contesté, estaba segura de que lo sabía. Le sonreí.

El seguía mirandome y se quedó quieto.

- Yo no... no creo estar seguro.- me dijo sonriendo.  
- No me reiré, lo prometo. Dime que piensas.- le insistí.  
- Que tú me quieres.- me respondió con un hilo de voz.  
No me miraba sorprendida, Logan estaba en lo correcto, lo quería, y demaciado.  
- ¿Qué sientes tú por mí que te hace preocuparte tanto por mis sentimientos hacia tí?.- le pregunté buscando en él la misma respuesta.  
Logan me abrazó en ese momento.  
- Te quiero _.  
- Yo también te quiero Logan

* * *

Me quería, Logan Henderson me quería. Era algo increible que una persona como el pudiera demostrar sus sentimientos tan... rápido, especialmente él. Jamas imaginé poder quererlo de ésta manera, me encantaba.  
Después de nuestra amorosa confesión, aún estabamos mirandonos a los ojos y sonriendo, después se puso de pie, me tomó de la cintura cuidadosamente y me cargó, llevandome hacia la sala.  
Estabamos viendo televisión juntos, el estaba sentado en el sofá mas grande de su sala, frente a la TV, yo estaba sentada a un lado de él, estabamos comiendo palomitas, mientras le contaba a Logan algunas cosas sobre mis padres, le decía porqué ellos no estaban tanto tiempo en la casa, desde que eran personas de negocios.

-¿Qué hay de tu hermano?.- me preguntó Logan.  
- El tampoco está en casa casi nunca, así que no hace mucha diferencia.- le contesté.  
- ¿Qué edad tiene?.  
- Va a cumplir 18, se llama Xavier.

Ambos nos sentamos muy cerca, nuestros brazos tocaban y podía sentir su calor sobre el mío, me imaginé como me sentiría en ese momento sola en casa, las noches siempre estaban llenas de pesadillas sobre Logan. Podría soñar con el o creer verlo a media noche, pero creía que no me sentiría sola nunca más.  
- Ya no me sentiré sola nunca mas cuando esté en casa.- le dije a Logan.  
Logan se acercó más a mí y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Pude sentir que su animo cambió.  
- ¿Alguna vez te haz sentido solo?. - le pregunté a Logan  
- Sí.- me dijo con un tono de tristeza.  
- Uhm, lo siento.- le respondí.  
- Bueno, la verdad mi tío solo me llama o me visita cuando lo necesita, y mi hermano está en el ejercito.  
- ¿Viene a tu casa seguido? - le pregunté.  
- Comparado con otros sujetos en el ejercito, sí.  
- Siento mucho lo de tus padres.  
Logan retiró su cabeza de mi hombre y me miró con esos hermosos ojos.

-¿Lo estas?.- me contestó.

Yo dudé un poco, no sabía nada de ellos, solo que no estaban aquí.

- Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 4 años... y mi papa murió cuando tenía 10.- me dijo Logan con una voz entrecortada.  
Sentí una ola de tristeza invadir mi cuerpo cuando me dijo eso.  
- Lo siento muchoLogan.- le dije, me acerqué a el y lo abrazé, estubimos así un rato hasta que él me dijo:  
- Aveces, me pregunto cómo sería yo si esta no fuera mi vida, si mi vida no fuera miserable, si tuviera otros padres que se preocuparan por mí... aveces creo que por todo eso es que soy como soy.- exclamó Logan y las lagrimas en sus ojos comenzaban a salir.  
Yo lo abrazé más fuerte, Logan lloraba, pero lo hacía en silencio, después susurró mi nombre.  
-_.- Logan susurró mi nombre lentamente.  
Yo aún seguía abrazando a Logan cada vez más fuerte, sabiendo que nada me podía separar de él.  
Cuando susurró mi nombre, sentí que de verdad me quería, que me necesitaba. Me acerqué a su pecho, sentí su corazon latir.  
Logan acercó su cabeza hacia mi rostro, y despues susurró las mas hermosas palabras con las que podría vivir para siempre.

- Te quiero.

Logan se inclinó y me besó. Yo lo besé tambien sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo mientras el me besaba. Logan me queria de verdad, podía sentirlo. Mi piel ardía mientras el me tocaba con sus labios, besaba tan perfectamente, sentía que me derretía.  
Me separé un poco para tomar aire, el de nuevo me jaló hacia él y besó mi barba, despues bajando por mi cuello.  
Tenía mis ojos cerrados, jamás había sentido algo como sus besos. Logan me tomó de las manos y me dió una vuelta, como si estuvieramos bailando vals, para después abrazarme por detrás, poniendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho, a un lado de la mía, me besó la mejilla. No pude evitar sonrojarme.  
Sus labios en mi mejilla, fue algo tierno, por Dios ¿Habia algo que este chico no podía hacer bien?.  
Después, en un movimiento rapido ya estabamos los dos de nuevo frente a frente, aún tomados de la mano pegó su frente a la mía.  
- No sé que más preguntarte, hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza, solo si ¿me quieres tanto como yo a tí?

* * *

**Muy bien ¿les gusto?, les recomendaria que no dejaran de leer, esta historia se pondra muy interesante, creanme, se los aseguro, por cierto, algo importante que decir...en la escuela realizaron un concurso y quede seleccionada, hay un video en you tube llamado "Desiña el cambio 2013 Esc. Sec. No.10 "Profesor Moises saenz garza" les agradeceria mucho si entraran a verlo y le dieran like, si no solo veanlo, quieremos tener mas visitas y haci ganar el concurso y ayudar a la comunidad, eso es todo por aqhora, no me despido si no les digo: hasta la proxima y : "Que la suerte este siempre de su lado"**

**Besos...**

_**Azalea**_


	5. Chapter 5

Holis, como estan chicas y chicos, aqui les traigo un capitulo mas de esta novela, espero este capi les guste.

* * *

Oh claro que lo queria, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Pero talvez se refería a querer... no, bueno, talvez se referia a 'desear'. Como quiera, también lo deseaba, pero, ¿cuales podrian ser las consecuencias? Bueno, eso no me pasará amí.

-Logan, claro que sí pero, no lo sé, no estoy preparada sabes?.- Le dije, aún no estaba segura de lo que había dicho. Talvez le molestaría.  
-Está bien, es que eres hermosa.- me contestó.

Logan me tomó y recargó mi cabeza sobre su abdomen, él estaba sentado en el sofá. Lo abrazé y mi cabeza quedó a un lado de su pecho. Logan me quería, aún sin estar lista para lo de más.

NARRA LOGAN

Yo amaba a _. Ella descansaba en mi pecho, no me importaba si ella no estaba lista, creo que me pasé un poco de tono, pero mientras la veía descansado sobre mí, se veía tan bonita, y sentía que era mía. Su respiración era tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo los latidos de su corazón se agitaban como las alas de un colibrí.  
Nos quedamos así siglos, o milenios diria yo. Nunca me aburría con ella, en ratos comparaba su respiración con la mía. Cuando bajé la mirada para verla a los ojos, la ví dormida, se había quedado dormida en mí. Me levanté y la cargué, apague la televisión y sonreí cuando ví el plato de palomitas de maíz tirado en el piso.

Caminé hacia mi habitación con _ en mis brazos. Abrí la puerta y la acosté sobre mi cama. Me dirigí hacia la ventana y cerré las cortinas, después fui por mas cobijas por si las necesitaba. Regresé y la tapé con ellas, la miré, se veía tan... tranquila. Su cabello estaba detrás de su cabeza, ondulado y perfecto. Sus ojos cerrados la hacían ver muy tierna. Tenía un lunar debajo de el ojo, era muy bonito, toda ella era preciosa. Ella éra mi angel de la guarda.  
Caminé hacia la puerta, cuando de repente la escuché decir entre susurros.

-Logan...

Me regresé y me incliné hacia ella.  
-Quedate conmigo, porfavor. - me volvió a decir entre susurros.  
-Claro, todo el tiempo que quieras. - le dije, y le sonreí.

Jalé las mantas y me cubrí con ellas, acostandome a un lado de _. Su cuerpo se acercó mas al mío, y se acurrucó junto amí.  
Tenía su cabeza debajo de la mía, su cabello olía muy bien. Me quedé dormido oliendolo, acostado a un lado de ella.

Comenzaba a abrir los ojos, quité las mantas que estaban sobre mí y me estorbaban.  
La noche anterior había tenido un sueño, fué demaciado bueno para ser verdad. Estaba sorprendida al abrir mis ojos y no ver mi habitación. Bajé mi mano tocando mi abdomen para saber si mi vendaje seguía ahí, y sí, aun estaba, bien puesto.  
Miré hacia mi izquierda para ver si Logan seguía ahí desde que recuerdo haberle dicho que se quedara conmigo, pero el no estaba. Me levanté despacio y caminé hacia la sala. Ahí estaba el, limpiando el piso, por las palomitas que tiramos ayer. Logan aún no tenía su camiseta puesta, podía ver la parte superior de su cuerpo, se veía fresco, se acababa de bañar.  
Logan volteó a verme, mientras yo estaba parada, y caminó hacia mí, me abrazó.

-Buenos días mi bella durmiente.- me dijo dedicandome una linda sonrisa.

Yo sonreí y me sonrojé.

-Te haré de desayunar.- continuó diciendome.  
-Gracias, yo te ayudo

-No, yo lo haré, cocino bien

.  
-Hmmm bueno, ¿me puedes prestar una toalla? quiero darme un baño.- le dije a Logan.  
-Aguarda.- Salió de la cocina y regresó con la toalla que le pedí, y algo de ropa.  
-Gracias.- tomé las cosas y le sonreí. Miré hacia las raspaduras que tenía en mis brazos. -Ouch, esto me va a doler.-  
-¿Necesitas que te ayude?.- dijo Logan y lo volteé a ver esperando ver una mirada pervertida, pero el en verdad se veía preocupado.  
- Creo que yo puedo hacerlo sola.- le contesté.  
- Está bien, yo tambien creo que te va a doler un poco.  
- Si lo sé.- esperaba a que Logan siguiera insistiendo con lo de 'ayudarme' pero no lo hizo, eso me dió más confianza.  
- Depués de que te bañes te vendaré de nuevo.  
- Ok, vuelvo en un rato.- le dije.

Logan me besó y después me meti al baño. Me duche con agua fria, traté de no usar la caliente ya que me iba a arder. Fuí cuidadosa al tallar mi cuerpo para no lastimarme más.  
Cuando salí de bañarme, me cambié y salí del baño. El olor de los Hot Cakes me llamó desde lejos, mienras bajaba hacia la cocina, Logan estaba ahí volteando los Hot Cakes, tenía la mesa ya preparada, había tocino, pan tostado, jugo de naranja, y los Hot Cakes ya listos.

-Logan, todo esto se ve exquisito.- le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro al ver lo que había preparado.

Logan miró hacia mí y sonrió.

-Hmmm, mejor primero pruebalos, antes de hacer algun comentario.

Caminé hacia la mesa para ver mejor lo que había cocinado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.- me preguntó algo preocupado.  
- Me he sentido peor, ahora estoy muy bien.- le contesté.  
-Está bien, como digas, ahora siéntate.

Me senté con él y comimos, el desayuno sabía mejor de lo que se veía. Después Logan comenzó la platica.

- Y bueno... ¿Qué se siente ser rica?.- me preguntó  
Me reí, lo que preguntaba no tenía sentido.  
- No soy rica Logan. Cuando tienes dinero, bueno, en mi opinión, te alejas de las cosas más importantes en la vida, así que no me importa siempre que tenga qué comer.

Logan me miró pensativo, yo continuaba comiendo cuando de repente, escuché sonar mi telefono. Me levanté y fui hacia donde estaba mi telefono, en la habitación de Logan.  
Éra mi mamá.

-¿Hola?.- contesté.  
- ¿Cómo estas _?.- me preguntó mi mama.  
- Estoy bien mamá.  
- ¿Haz comido algo?  
- Uhm.. si.- le respondí recordando el delicioso desayuno que Logan me había preparado.  
- Esta bien cielo, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, regresaremos a casa pronto, lo prometo.  
- Ok mamá, los amo.  
- Te amamos tambien hija.- después colgó.

Me quedé ahí parada, siempre me sentía sola cuando mis padres llamaban.  
Sentí de repente los brazos de Logan, atrapandome por detrás alrededor de mí, y después me besó en la mejilla.

- No estás sola _- me dijo Logan entonces, fué como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando.  
- Lo sé, no ahora..- le respondí.  
- ¿Quieres ir a pasear?.- me propuso Logan.  
- Claro.  
- Bueno, antes debo limpiar tus heridas.

Logan me puso de nuevo las vendas alrededor de mi abdomen, al final, me hizo cosquillas, dolía reirme, pero lo disfrutaba mucho, y también disfrutaba verlo reir a él. Éra tan lindo verlo reir, en verdad lo necesitaba.

Salimos hacia el parque primero, ambos tomados de la mano, rápidamente reconocí ésa parte de la ciudad.  
Fué un paseo breve pero encantador, me sentía tan protegida a su lado, cualquier momento que pasara con Logan Henderson éra mágico, en momentos reíamos, no tenía palabras para describir lo que siento al ver su sonrisa. Me estaba enamorado de Logan.  
Regresamos a su casa, y nos sentamos en el sillon de la sala, ambos abrazados viendo una pelicula en la televisión. De nuevo volvimos a comer palomitas, esta vez fuimos más cuidadosos y no las tiramos. En los comerciales, tomabamos nuestras manos.  
Entonces, sonó un telefono, no éra el mio, era de Logan y...

* * *

**¿les gusto? ¿si, no talvez?, bien, solo les dire que sigan leyendo en serio se pone muy interesante, descubriran cosas de ustedes mismas y de su relacion con Logan...pero el es mio, solo mio, he dicho...como seas, quiero agradecerles su hermosos reviews, Tinnis Loppys te quiero mucho amoga!...oh por cierto, chequen a Keñlly Schmidt Sikes, es mi pequeña niñita, es muy buena en esto, denle una pequeña oportunidad por favor, sin mas que decir me reitiro, no sin antes despedirme con un beso y un abrazo y diciendoles: "Que la suerte este siempre de su lado" bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo:Hola mis queridisímos lectores, aqui les traigo otro capi. de esta novela, por cierto, lamento haberme ido sin despedirme el dia de ayer es solo que...**

**Logan:¿Solo que qué?**

**Yo:Por favor largate de aqui, no te quiero ver.**

**Logan:Oh esta es la novela en la que se supone soy un asesino, ¿cierto?**

**Yo:En lo que estaba antes de que este...niño me interrumpiera, se que debería estar trabajando en Cover Girl, pero confien en mi, les aseguro que pronto lo tendre hecho y listo para publicar, sin mas que decir**

**Logan:¡Aguarda!, no me haz contestado**

**Yo:El siguiente capitulo...**

* * *

Logan se sorprendió un poco. Era mas que claro que nunca espera llamadas telefónicas, se levantó del sofá y fue hacia donde estaba su celular.

-¿Hola?.- contestó Logan.- Oh eso es genial!- apenas podía escuchar la voz de quien estaba llamando, se escuchaba fuerte, éra un hombre.- Si Claro! gracias, adios.- Colgó el telefono con una gran sonrisa, nunca lo habia visto tan feliz.

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y caminó de nuevo para sentarse a un lado de mí en el sofá.

- ¡Mi hermano regresará de Irak!.- me dijo muy emocionado.  
- Eso es genial Logan!- le contesté con el mismo tono, sabía que lo esperaba.  
- Sí, lo se

Ambos miramos la televisión un buen rato, entre risas, abrazos y besos; se nos hizo medio día.

-Logan, creo que tengo que ir a casa ahora.- le dije.

Estaba usando su ropa, su comida, y su tiempo. Pensé que era mejor irme.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres.- me contestó.  
- Me iré a cambiar.

Regresé a su habitación y me cambié, me puse de nuevo mi ropa, la que traía ayer. Estaba sucia y un poco ensangrentada, me dio terror pero aún así me la puse. Dejé su ropa doblada a un lado de su cama, tomé mi mochila y mi telefono, íba caminando hacia la puerta, pero ahí estaba Logan ya esperandome.

- Estas loca si crees que te dejaré ir a tu casa sola, despues de...- me dijo Logan, sabía a lo que se referia.  
- Jajaja, está bien.- le contesté riendo.  
- No es gracioso _.- me dijo con su tono serio.  
- Lo sé, lo sé. Esque encuentro lindo que te importe.  
- Oh, pensé que... bueno no importa.

Salimos de su casa, Logan pasó su mano alrededor de mi cintura mientras caminabamos, él me protegía mucho.

NARRA LOGAN  
Yo no diría que lo que le hize a aquellos punks fué divertido, bueno no a ella por lo menos. Por supuesto que _ no lo sabe.  
Estaba muy feliz, mi hermano vendría a visitarme por un rato, y así podriamos continuar con nuestras conversaciones y los planes que habíamos dejado de hacer.  
Acompañaba a _ hacia su casa... me pregunto... me pregunto qué haría ella si supiera cómo soy de verdad, si supiera la parte mala que hay en mí. Me imagino que ella... ¿Qué demonios haría?. Siempre termina sorprendiendome, como cuando la besé por primera vez.  
Venía pensando tantas cosas, de repente desperté a la realidad. Tuve un presentimiento que me mantuvo alerta. Los ví por las ventanas del cristal de los coches, ahora eran más que la vez anterior.  
Los idiotas de ayer, apuñalé con una navaja a los otros en el callejón, pero su demás pandilla nos seguía detenidamente.

- Hey _, porfavor, corre y no voltees hacia atrás.- comenzé a decirle.

Ella volteó hacia mí y se dió cuenta de mi mirada de alerta.

- Correrás cuando te diga.- le volví a decir.

Caminé mas rápido y la abrazé con mas fuerza, sabía que podían escucharnos. Ellos juegan sucio siempre.  
Hize como su fuera a deja mitad del camino. Ella sintió mi pánico y sabía lo que estaba por pasar, sabía que era inteligente para entenderlo.  
Solo podría suponer que podía leer mi mente, entonces, ví a lo lejos la casa abandonada que siempre usaba para esconderme, y sabía que _ podía saltar la cerca con facilidad, éra fuerte.

- Bien _, corre hacia esa casa ¿ok? sólo salta por la cerca de atrás y corre a tu casa, te veré ahí.- le expliqué tratando de que mi voz no se escuchara asustada.  
Temía por ella, solo por ella.  
- ¿Regresaras verdad? .- me preguntó.

No estaba seguro si lo haría, solo por ella mentí.

- Te lo prometo, te veré pronto.- le contesté.  
Estaba feliz por dentro, éra un alivio que no la dejé regresar a su casa sola.  
Tan pronto como estube seguro de que _ podría llegar a la casa abandonada, le dí un ligero codazo y le dije:

- ¡Ahora!.- lo susurré, no tan despacio, apenas se escuchó.

Ella corrió y yo me dí la vuelta. Sabía que ella podia hacierlo.  
Mientras tanto, mis victimas me reconocieron y corrieron hacia mí. Yo llevaba mi navaja atada a la pantorrilla, a un lado de mi pistola.  
-Oh, esto va a ser divertido- me dije por dentro.

NARRAS TÚ  
Corrí en el preciso momento en el que él me dijo, corrí rápido, sabía que el iba a regresar, lo prometió y yo le creí. Cruzé la calle corriendo, ignorando el dolor de mi abdomen.  
Llegué hacia la cerca y salté sobre esta, hubiera sido facil si mi costilla no me hubiera traicionado, ya casi me faltaba la mitad por cruzar, cuando me atacó el dolor.

- ¡Ahhh!.- casi grité por el dolor.  
Pero comenzé a correr al ver que aún podía hacerlo. Estaba cerca de mi casa, podía ver desde ahí el gran arbol paulonia que tenía en mi jardin delantero.  
Estaba casi llegando cuando de repente... escuché disparos.  
Me detuve y volteé.  
- No puede ser...

* * *

NARRA LOGAN  
Estaba sentado, recargando mi espalda contra un pilar de ladrillos lejos del caos. Estaba sangrando por supuesto, pero nada comparado con ellos, reí al imaginarlos desangrarse en el suelo. Escuché el sonido de las sirenas llegar hacia donde fué la matazón. Una pistola no era nada comparado con bombas, estaba en un vecindario tranquilo, ellos nunca intentarían buscarme aquí. Además, por la manera en que dejé los cadaveres hacía parecer como si hubieran tenido una pelea entre pandillas.  
Jamás sabrían que fuí yo.  
Miré mi cuerpo, se estaba debilitando cada segundo que pasaba; todavia tenía mi pistola en la mano, sin saber si fallé al matar a alguien. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y dejé que el dolor en mi estomago ahogara mis pensamientos... se lo prometí, le prometí a ella que la vería de nuevo.  
Me levanté lentamente y continué caminando. Traté de caminar recto y no encorvarme para no levantar sospechas. Estaba por la esquina de la casa de _, entonces saqué mi arma, y apunté hacia alguien que estaba alado de mí, venía cruzando la esquina donde yo estaba. Me dí la vuelta en cuestión de un segundo y bajé mi arma. Éra _.  
Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos de la impresión, y se quedó boquiabierta y congelada cuando vió que la apunté con mi pistola, élla no se acercó a mí. Tiré la pistola al suelo y caminé hacia élla.

NARRAS TÚ

Había visto a Logan cruzando la calle y corrí hacia él para alcanzarlo. Estaba caminando muy raro y me detuve, de repente, el se dió la vuelta y apuntó hacia mí con una... con una pistola. Me quedé paralizada y no me moví, él se dió cuenta del terror en mis ojos y la bajó. Se quedó mirandome y tiró la pistola en el suelo, después caminó hacia mí.

-¡¿Acaso iba a disparar?! ¿Me iba a disparar a mí? ¿Porque? ¿Porqué Logan llevaba una pistola consigo?- Todas esas preguntas se enredaron en mi cabeza en un mismo instante.

Logan era claramente el unico sobreviviente de la pelea, Logan era un asesino.  
Llegó cerca de mí con sus ojos llenos de preocupación y pidiendome disculpas, él estaba vivo. Sus ojos me mostraban todo, y se acercó a mí. Fué entonces cuando me dí la vuelta y caminé de regreso.

Logan no era la persona que yo pensaba.

- ¡_!.- Logan gritó mi nombre, apenas y podía levantar la voz.

Comenzé a correr

- ¡_!.- escuché de nuevo gritar y correr detrás de mí.

Me sentía... nisiquiera yo sabía cómo me sentía. Corrí hacia mi casa y entré, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando sentí a Logan ya casi adentro, dejé la puerta y corrí hacia mi habitación.

-¡Porfavor!.- me decía Logan, aún siguiendome

Corrí hacia las escaleras cuando de repende sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí

- ¡Déjame ir Logan!.- le dije cuando trataba de seguir caminando.

Logan me llevó hacia la pared y me sujetó fuertemente, yo estaba a punto de llorar. Tenía miedo. Él levantó su mirada y miró mis ojos, le temía a él por primera vez, le temía a Logan. No quize escuchar a nadie, todos tenían razon sobre él.

- Oh _ lo siento de verdad- me dijo Logan, yo no escuché lo que dijo, aún estaba en shock.- Porfavor escuchame.- me insistió.  
- No, déjame ir.- le dije y caí, escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas y comenzé a llorar.

Logan dudó un poco, y después se sentó a un lado de mí y trató de consolarme, yo simplementé me alejé.

- Volví porque te prometí que lo haría.- me dijo Logan.Y era verdad, yo lo sabía. Yo quería que Logan regresara, pero no hasta que descubrí que en realidad era un asesino. - Debería estar muerto ahora, pero hize todo esto por tí _- continuó diciendo.

Yo sabía que el tenía razon pero no quería escucharlo porque estaba demaciado enojada, y triste.

- Yo te salvé _- exclamó. Cuando dijo eso, su voz se escuchaba muy debil, él estaba vivo, pero herido.

Quité mis manos de mi rostro, y lo ví apoyandose en la pared cerrando sus ojos con muchas fuerzas, se estaba presionando su estomago, después olí... sangre.  
Rápidamente me paré y levanté su camisa, Logan estaba sangrando mucho de su estomago... éra una herida, o más bien, una puñalada. De nuevo me levanté rapidamente y fuí al baño, donde estaba el botiquin de emergencias. Hize un desorden terrible pero encontré lo que estaba buscando, regresé con Logan y lo ayudé llevandolo hacia el sofá, y de nuevo levanté su camisa. Cuidadosamente empezé a limpiar su herida. Me recordó al dia anterior, cuando él limpiaba las mías, ahora todo había dado un giro.

- _.- susurró mi nombre.

Yo lo ignoré y seguí vendandolo. Guardé las cosas y regresé con él. Me incliné para ver la herida de nuevo y asegurarme de que estuviera bien vendada.  
Tuve cuidado de limpiar la sangre que aún quedaba, y derepente las manos de Logan apretaron las mías. Traté de no mirarlo, pero él siguió mirando mis ojos, hasta que yo lo hize tambien.

- No deberías tenerme miedo, tú eres la ultima persona a la que podría herir.- me dijo entonces.

Bajé de nuevo mi mirada y derepente me tomó en sus brazos, no pronuncié palabra alguna porque yo en verdad necesitaba ese abrazo. En verdad necesitaba que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Pero entonces, Logan utilizó las dos palabras más simples y a la vez tan hermosas que me haya dicho.

- Te amo.

Cuando dijo eso, me lanzé hacia él, olvidandome de repente de su herida, debió dolerle. Mis labios se encontraron con los suyos y lo besé. Yo sabía que también lo amaba, y no me importaban los errores que pudo haber cometido, aún estaria siempre ahí con Logan.  
Logan me besó mostrandome lo agradecido que estaba  
conmigo, y lo feliz que estaba de que aún estuviera vivo.

* * *

**Muy bien, hasta aqui por el dia de hoy, el miercoles tratare de subir otro cap., quiero agradecer el lindo review de LoveBTrspanish, lo siento, pero se me comlica el recordarlo, te prometo que a la proxima te llamo por tu nuevo nombre...**

**Logan:Me gusto esta novela**

**Yo:No me interesa, aun estoy molesta contigo**

**Logan:A si?**

**Yo:Si, y mucho**

**Logan:Se ve, casi me matas en este capitulo, por favor perdona lo que te dije, no quise ofenderte(saca unas flores de su espalda, yo sigo sin mirarle a los ojos, en pocas palabras ignorandolo)Son para ti.**

**Yo:(Me giro para verlo y veo unas flores hermosas)Oh Logan, son mis favoritas¿como supiste?**

**Logan:Kendall me dijo, es el que ,mejor te conoce, pero hay algo que debo decirte, algo de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta hace apenas ayer(suspira)Aza, lo que tengo que decirte es...**


	7. Chapter 7

Estabamos tan entregados en nuestro beso tan lleno de pasion que Logan tuvo que alejarme un poco de el.

- Me esto muriendo, recuerdas?- me dijo Logan con una dolorosa sonrisa.

Me rei un poco y acaricie su rostro. El cerro sus ojos y beso mi cuello, de mi boca salio un pequeño sonido nada común en mi.

-Espera, que fue eso? No lo habia escuchado en ti _. - me dijo con una malévola mirada.

Lo hize de nuevo y Logan sonrió.

-Sabes _ empiezo a creer que te prendo.- me dijo Logan con un tono picaro.  
- Oh si, claro que lo haces- le conteste.  
- Ah, me gusta tu sarcasmo- contesto y rió.

Ambos reimos y rasque su barbilla, despues le di un beso en la mejilla, el sonrio.

- Si no fuera por el hecho de que estoy en mi lecho de muerte ya te hubiera comido a besos, angel mio- exclamo Logan con un tono aun debil.

- Oh Logan...- habia olvidado por un momento que estaba grave.

Me hice a un lado y levanté su camisa para ver si aun seguia sangrando. Me mordí el labio.

- Te sientes mareado Logan? - le pregunte.  
- Por favor _, soy todo un macho.  
- Deja las bromas, necesito saber.  
- Bueno esta bien, te diré, si no fuera por el hecho de que estas aqui, estuviera llorando como un bebe.

Me le quede viendo, lo decia enserio, lo noté porque su sonrisa se desvaneció.  
Mire su herida, no dejaba de sangrar.

- Logan, creo que necesitaras algunas puntadas.- le dije preocupada.  
- Oh, y eso es malo? - me contesto con sarcasmo.

Yo no sonreí a su humor, subí las escaleras y fui por el equipo de mi papa, el era doctor, y lo habia visto trabajar ya en algunas ocaciones, ademas, me habia enseñado ya varias cosas el verano pasado. Baje de nuevo y me sente a un lado de Logan.

- Tu... eres mi doctora?. - me pregunto Logan sonriendo.  
- Además de tu angel, sí, lo soy.

Logan se acomodo y dejo que le curara la herida, a decir verdad se estaba poniendo peor. Lo veia mirar fijamente a la aguja, y despues finalmente encontre su punto debil.

- Esto te dolera un poco.- le advertí.  
- Ya termina con esto.

Cuidadosamente comenze a apuntar la aguja donde tenia que hacerlo, y entonces vi a Logan hacer una mueca de dolor al principio.

- No te muevas, "macho". - le dije y Logan sonrio a medias.

No podia dejar de ver la herida llena de sangre, y eso no me estaba ayudando. Sabia que podia ver todo su interior si apuntaba hacia enmedio de la herida... Ugh.  
Despues de 15 minutos termine de hacerlo. Estaba segura de que mis padres estarian orgullosos de lo que acababa de hacer. Pero claro, ellos no estarian aqui para verlo. Cuidadosamente limpie la aguja y la envolvi, la guarde de nuevo en el botiquin de papa. Vi a Logan mirando fijamente su herida ya cocida.

- Te dolio? - le pregunte.  
- mhhhmmm, no mucho.

Quite las cosas y volvi con un plato de botanas y me sente a un lado de Logan, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro mientas le cambiaba a los canales en la TV.

- Logan, aun no... aun no te he dado las gracias por salvarme, no solo una vez, sino dos. - comence a decirle.

El bajo su mirada hacia mi.

- Gracias, de verdad. - continue diciendole.

El acaricio mi cabello y me sonrió, me dedico una de sus mas raras sonrisas.

- Recuerdo lo desesperado que estaba cuando no te vi regresar a casa ... - continue mirandolo mientras el hablaba - ... vi a los hijos de pu... - respiro profundo- .. perdón, a la 'pandilla' reunirse en un lugar, persiguiendo a alguien, rapidamente supe que eras tu ya que no te vi regresar a tu casa, y tambien porque los vi bloquear el camino hacia tu casa. Recuerdo tambien cuando espiaba por tu ventana en las noches tratando de adivinar ese sentimiento que me habia preguntado por un rato ... te amaba. Nunca dejaria que algo malo te hubiera sucedido.

Comence a respirar mas rapido de lo normal, sabia que iba a recordar esas palabras por el resto de mi vida.

- Supongo que por un momento... pense que era perfecto para ti, nadie te hubiera salvado sin matar a alguien. - continuo diciendo.

El se detuvo y miro hacia mis manos, lo estaba sosteniendo fuertemente, despues las lleve hacia su rostro, era perfecto.

- Eres perfecto Logan, perfecto para mi.

Logan me miro a los ojos, tratando de creer que fui yo quien dijo eso. Bese su mejilla y el acarició la mia. Estaba de nuevo a punto de besarme cuando de repente, se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta y...

* * *

**hey...se qiue es algo corto pero no he visto nuevos reviews, continuen leyendo esta historia porfavor, se pondra mejos, pero como sea, lamento actualizar taaaaaaan pero taaaaan tarde per es que mi copmu se descompuso pero ya la arregle, ahora si...dejen reviews y actualizaré antes y serán mas largos los cap. lo prometo bye y que la suerte este siempre de su lado**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Extra, Extra** **Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter hace su regreso triunfal con nuevo capitulo de esta novela!**

* * *

Me levanté rápido pero Logan se movió primero. Apago la televisión y mantuvo su mirada en la puerta, donde la habían golpeado. Yo lo miré a él con cierta preocupación en mis ojos, después se dirigió hacia la cocina, y yo lo seguí. Abrió la ventana de la cocina para tratar de ver algo.

- No son mis padres, eso tenlo por seguro, hubieran usado sus llaves. - le dije a Logan...

Él se quedo junto a la ventana por unos segundos, después se asomo lentamente para ver quien era.

- Logan? - le pregunte dudosa.

Logan se alejo de la ventana, y escuche a mi perro ladrar fuerte por las personas, comenzó a moverse lenta y sigilosamente y me tomo de la mano, llevándome lentamente hacia las escaleras, me quede quieta por unos segundos y después comencé a seguirlo, Logan trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible.  
Lo lleve hacia mi habitación y cuidadosamente cerré la puerta.

- Ok Logan, dime- le pregunte queriendo saber que pasaba, el me ignoro un momento y se asomo de nuevo afuera, por mi ventana. - Logan! - le volví a decir.

El solo se limito a poner su dedo índice en sus labios, haciéndome entender que guardara silencio.  
Camine hacia el y mire sigilosamente hacia la ventana, mi corazón se detuvo al ver quien, o mas bien, quienes eran.

- Oh por Dios! Logan, porque están aquí? Porque están esos estúpidos sujetos ahí afuera!?. - le dije, casi gritando.

Logan hizo un rápido movimiento y puso su mano alrededor de mi boca.

- No tengo idea- me susurro a mi oído.

Me soltó y de nuevo me asome, mirándoles, eran dos esta vez. Ellos estaban caminando dando vueltas por fuera de mi casa, mirando por las ventanas y golpeando de nuevo la puerta.

- Tus padres, no han llamado? - me pregunto Logan.  
- No, no desde hace...- me quede pensando y Logan me interrumpió.  
- Llamalos ahora!

Corrí bajando las escaleras, mientras buscaba mi teléfono, tratando de esquivar las ventanas, tome el traste de botanas y mi mochila y volví arriba. Cerré mi puerta y los llame, espere hasta que mis lágrimas comenzaran a formarse en mis ojos, no pudo haberles pasado nada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, al notar que no contestaban, me mandaba siempre al buzón de voz.  
Logan se sentó en mi cama, y tomo mi mano.

- Nada les ha pasado _- me dijo tratando de calmarme, después me tomo por la cintura y yo lo abraze. - Qué hay de tu hermano? - me preguntó.

Limpie mis lágrimas y de nuevo tome mi teléfono, tratando de llamarle. Estaba casi segura de que no lo traía consigo, y no me equivoque, nadie contesto. Tome mi teléfono de nuevo, mientras veía a Logan asomarse a la ventana una y otra vez.

- Ya no hay nadie ahí abajo.- me aviso Logan.

Camine hacia la ventana, para estar segura, pero su carro aun seguía ahí.

- Logan ... - no pude terminar porque en ese momento mi perro comenzó a ladrar fuerte, como enojado. - oh no, leo- ( Leo es el nombre del perro).  
Estaba a punto de salir de mi cuarto para ir a ver, pero Logan me detuvo y me sentó en la cama.

- Ahora regreso.- me dijo y salio de mi recámara.

Me quede ahí sentada contando los segundos que pasaban, y la puerta se abrió, Logan volvió rápidamente y tomo mi mano, me levanto y me dirigió hacia el armario.

- Logan que esta pasando? - le pregunte, comenzaba a alarmarme.

Ambos nos metimos al armario, el cual era grande y había suficiente espacio. No demasiado pero lo suficiente para acomodarnos bien dos personas. Logan cerro la puerta, y yo busque el interruptor, hasta que lo encontré y entendí la luz.

- Los estúpidos tipos están inspeccionando la casa- comenzó a decirme Logan.  
- Que?!.  
- Bueno no por dentro... aun.  
- Y que están haciendo?- pregunté.  
- Parece que pusieron a dormir al perro y están recorriendo tu casa por fuera, estoy casi seguro de que no entraran. Me sente y el se sentó a un lado de mi.

- Tenemos que estar quietos y en silencio, ellos tienen detectores de sensor.  
- Y ... te están buscando a ti? - pregunte.  
Logan dudo un poco en responder.  
- Probablemente.  
- Ellos no se irán sin pelear.

Logan miro hacia mi no muy seguro de lo que quise decir.

- No necesitas preocuparte por eso _, ellos no nos encontraran.

Esa respuesta no me convenció, no dejare a Logan solo, estoy dispuesta a regresarle el favor, todo lo que hizo el por mi, lo haré yo devuelta.

* * *

1 hora después ellos se fueron. Nosotros dos salimos y cerramos las cortinas y checamos para estar seguros de que no hubieran dejado nada dentro. Subí las escaleras y fuí hacia mi armario y saqué prendas nuevas, un pantalon liviano, rojo con blanco, y una blusa negra. Salí de mi habitación y entré a la de mi hermano, para llevarle algo de ropa a Logan.  
Regresé y bajé las escaleras con u...na toalla y ropa limpia, y se la dí a Logan. Él había estado espiando por la ventana casi por una hora, y se relajó cuando me vió. Le dí la ropa y entonces se acercó a mí, me besó dulcemente.

- Las damas van primero, yo seguiré aquí por si llegan tus padres mientras tu te duchas- me dijo el.  
- Logan, ellos regresarán mañana, no hoy.

Subimos las escaleras y Logan me esperó en mi habitación. Me metí a bañar, el agua estaba perfecta, calida y fresca. Salí y me cambié, me sequé mi cabello con mi toalla y salí del baño. Caminé hacia mi habitación descalza, y ví que Logan estaba mirando mis posesiones. Miraba con curiosidad a mi retrato donde estaba en el verano. Me habían sacado esa foto en Long Beach, y habiamos tenido una reunion familiar en Estados Unidos.  
Lo abrazé por detras y puse mis brazos alrededor de él, y entonces me cargó y me llevó hasta mi cama. Me dejó caer cuidadosamente a mi cama y ambos reímos.

- Dejé el baño listo para ti.- le dije.  
- Está bien angel mio.- me contestó y me besó la frente.

Tomó su ropa y caminó hacia el baño. Froté mi cabello para secarlo mientras lo esperaba, me acosté después en mi cama mientras hojeaba una revista. Sentí una silenciosa brisa entrar a mi habitación y derepente sentí a Logan deslizarse a un lado de mí, llegó y besó mi oreja. Me reí por el cosquilleo, besó mi cuello y yo suspiré.

- ¿Sólo conseguí un suspiro?.- me preguntó Logan-  
- ¿Qué querías Logan?.

Me volvió a besar más mi cuello.

- Bueno, olvidalo, no quiero que seas una chica mala.- me contestó.  
- Mmmmm...

Lo empujé hacia mí y lo besé. Él me tomó de mi cintura mientras mis dedos se entrelazaban entre su cabello mojado. Logan siguí provocandome y continuaba tratando de dejar de besarme para que lo empujara de nuevo hacia mí. La pasión se apoderaba de nosotros mientras nos besabamos con tantas ancias, sus manos bajaron hacia mis caderas, quitpe mis manos de su cabello y bajaron a su espalda, Logan trataba de quitarse su camiseta mientras me besaba, me besó ... diferente. Sus manos pasaron a estar en mi espalda mientras él tiraba de mi blusa tratando de quitarla también. Besé su cuello y su barbilla.

- Oh _.- me dijo Logan haciendose un poco a un lado, mientras se sentaba en mi cama.- No creo que estes lista... se que tienes ganas de hacerlo, pero sé que aún no estás lista.- me dijo mientras sus ojos bajaban para recorrer mi cuerpo.  
- Jaja, Logan ¿me estabas probando?.- le pregunté curiosa.

Logan sonrió y miró hacia mi cuello.

- Algo así, pero, de nuevo me estaba yendo muy lejos. Tú haces que cambie mi forma de pensar _-

Me levanté y me acomodé la blusa.

- Por un momento, me estaba preocupando por tí.- me dijo él.

Yo reí mientras lo tomé de la mano y bajamos por las escaleras, miré fijamente su pecho, aún estaba vendado pero la mayor parte estaba desnuda, me mordí el labio.

- Talvéz debí quitarme mi pijama también.- le dije con un tono travieso.  
- Me gusta más que estes cubierta mientras caminas en tu casa. ¿Porqué quieres mostrarme lo que yo sé que es mío?.

Sonreí y le dí un codazo en el brazo, Logan hablaba de mi cuerpo, y sí, tenía razón, algún dia sería suyo.

- Logan, te amo tanto.- le dije sinceramente.  
- Ya lo sé.- me contestó dedicandome una pícara sonrisa.

Me abrazó y entonces me cargó, llevandome a la cocina.

* * *

Tuve una buena noche. Me pareció una eternidad desde cuando estaba siendo perseguida en el callejón y Logan me salvó.  
Logan y yo cenamos en mi casa, después le presenté a Leo (mi perro) y yo realmente no paraba de reir, al parecer a Leo no le caía muy bien Logan. Él lo trató igual que como le ladraba a los sujetos, yo le decía a Leo que dejara de estar celoso, ya que no le gustaba que Log...an estuviera cerca de mí.

- ¿Lo ves? No le agrado ni un poco.- me dijo Logan.  
- No te preocupes, siempre se porta así con extraños, creeme. - le contesté.

Tomé su mano y ambos entramos a la casa, nos acurrucamos en el sofá y vimos la televisión, recargué mi cabeza en su hombo, oliendo su aroma. Suspiré y sentí su mano deslizarse por detrás de mi espalda, acariciando mi cintura.

NARRA LOAGN  
Oh _, nosé hasta cuando vamos a estar juntos así. Esto me separará de tí, pero, voy a vivir mi vida como la planeé.  
Iba a estar fuera con mi hermano... haciendo las cosas que más quería y que habíamos acordado desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero, hay algo que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza.  
¿Qué hay si _ comienza a salir con otro chico? ¿Y si ella me olvida? ¿ Qué pasaría si realmente la lastimo y comienza a odiarme?. Bajé mi mirada hacia ella. Estaba acurrucada sobre mi pecho como un gatito. Élla es tan angelical.  
Élla me entendió antes cuando le relevé lo que éra... pero, de nuevo, sabía que la iba a lastimar.  
Cuando me valla, mi mente peleará contra dos mundos que en serio anhelo vivir.  
El primero, en el que quiero estar con mi hermano, escapar de la policía recorriendo todo el país... ser criminales. Asustar a los estúpidos políticos y al gobierno, bombardear cada persona relacionada con el gobierno, sabiendo que cualquier policía no podría dormir sin saber que talvéz estemos por ahí, muy cerca, bombardeando su casa o la de a lado.  
Y despues, está el otro mundo. En el que pueda estar siempre con _, de manera que también pueda cumplir con mis otros deseos y metas. Estar a su lado y sentir cómo mi mente cambia de ser mala a buena, como élla quiere. Unir mi corazón al de ella, llenándome con sus angelicales palabras y caricias.

- Quiero estar por siempre contigo Logan...- me dijo _.

Esas palabras se metieron en mi cabeza mientras sentía una llama en la parte interiór de mi garganta. No podía dejarla... pero no puedo llevarla conmigo. Élla levantó su mirada hacia mí, sabiendo que mi silencio era algo incómodo. Extendió sus brazos y me tomó la cara entre sus suaves manos.

- Yo también.- le contesté, mi voz se entrecortó.  
- ¿Porqué no pareces tan seguro?.

Cuando dijo eso traté de verla a los ojos, pero fallé. ¿Porqué me preguntaba eso?.

- ¿Logan?...- comenzó a decir, escuchaba pánico en su voz, tomé sus manos.  
- No lo sé _, quiero decirte, que... me iré tan pronto cuando mi hermano regrese.

Talvéz se lo dije muy a secas, miré hacia sus ojos y ví que comenzaban a salir lagrimas de ellos, élla no se movió, y escuché que trataba de respirar constantemente. Miró a lo lejos, volteando de lado a lado insegura de qué hacer.

- Por favor, dime que... esto no tiene nada que ver con... matar, porfavor.- comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente, cerró sus ojos queriendo escuchar una mentira, traté de destruir el nudo de mi garganta. Me arrepentí de hacer esto con ella, pero éra mejor decircelo directamente sabiendo que se pondría peor si mentía.  
- Yo... no puedo responderte eso...- mi voz se volvió seca.

Sentía como si me estuviera matando a mí mismo mientras ella se alejaba de mí. No me miró y se levantó, después subió las escaleras. Caí en mis rodillas mientras trataba de alcanzarla y llegar a ella, pero demaciado tarde. Me quedé ahí observando su piso de madera.  
¿Qué demonios soy yo? Porsupuesto que no meresco a alguien como _. Ella es para alguien más, alguien que pueda ser como ella desea que yo sea. Es obvio que me va a odiar. ¿Qué m*erda estoy haciendo? ¡No soy bueno para ella!. Solo soy un estúpido asesino con un pase seguro al infierno, y ella es... es.. ella es un angel.  
Apenas y estaba conciente de que mi cara estaba húmeda, cuando me la froté con mi mano. Qué patetico soy, no escuchaba ningún movimiento en el piso de arriba, todo lo que escuchaba era... silencio. Élla me odiaba, y éra lógico, la lastimé. Está mejor sin mí, me levanté lentamente y subí las escaleras en silencio.  
Apenas y podía sentir mis piernas levantandose, llegué arriba y ví que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, quería entrar ahí y decirle que haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera a cambio de que no me odiara o que se alejara de mí. Entonces me senté contra su puerta, inseguro. La amaba, entonces ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

* * *

**Ok, volví y les traje el nuevo capitulo, espero y les hayá gustado, no he actualizado porqué la escuela literalmente me esta consumiendo viva, y los fin de semana tengo otras actividades y no puedo publicar, por cierto tengo la oportunidad de publicar un libro y estabna pensando en publicar "7 veces María Sangrienta", gracias a sus reviews que me levantan el animo, les deseo una semana llena de satisfacciones y que sonrían mucho :) se despide con un gran beso y abrazo... Yo XD**


End file.
